Guardians of konoha
by ultron-6
Summary: Hinata, her sister and her mother fled from her abusive father and will start a new life in Konoha but she do not know how new this life will be, may become M later on


Guardians of konoha.

**Ultron-6 here with a new treat I will not say much besides that it is in the W.I.T.C.H world but still not oh well now to the DISCLAIMER: I own nothing everything goes to the rightful owners p.s I have only seen the TV series of W.I.T.C.H.**

chapter one a new life.

(opening song W.I.T.C.H, UK version)

_Did you know, there exist other worlds besides our own and some of the worlds can be as cold as the coldest ice while others can be as hot as a volcano, some might be in caves where dwarves rule while others may be pure forest where living trees reign and some of them can be similar to our own, in some of them there are people with incredible powers, those who have these powers are called the guardians and they protect their own world and sometimes several worlds and this is the story of five new guardians, this is the story of Konoha's guardians._

In a forest, you can see a car driving with a trailer, inside the car you can see a woman and two girls.

The woman was mid in her thirties, She possesses fair skin accompanied with long dark aubergine hair a little past her waist and side bangs framing her face down to her shoulders she had a pair of skin tight jeans and a gray jacket on.

Beside her sat a girl who was thirteen she has dark blue hair and light skin, traits she inherited from her mother her hair in a short, thickened hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face, she wears a cream colored hooded jacket and fur around the wrist with blue jeans.

Behind the girl sat a younger girl who was five she has dark brown hair with long bangs parted with a single lock of hair falling in her face and she has a jacket similar to the older girl but hers is dark brown and she has black shorts.

"Mom, are we there yet?" Asked the older girl with worried voice "we are there in a minute, Hinata" the woman said with a smile.

"Soon, the three of us can start a new life," she said more to herself than to her daughters "I just hope he does not find us here," said the younger girl a bit scared "don't worry Hanabi" the woman said "I found a place far away from him "and when she said that all three of them smiled.

Half an hour later they could see a small town on the outskirts of the forest "is this where we will be staying mum?" Asked Hinata "yes sweetie, it is" her mom said.

Ten minutes later they were outside some apartments and a old caretaker stood and waited for them "hi" he said "you must be the Hyuga".

"Hinata" whispered Hanabi to Hinata "he is not a little bit old?" She asked "Hanabi, that was not nice," said Hinata "_but she is right, he must be at least fifty_" thought Hinata.

"By the way, my name is Stan lee but everyone just calls me Stan and what is your names?" Asked Stan, Stan had green overalls and sunglasses ("_how can he see anything with sunglasses I don't know_" thought Hinate) on, he had a bit of gray hair and the rest was a little darker.

"My name is Kirei" said Kirei "and this is my daughters, Hinata and Hanabi" she said and pointed to each of them as she introduced them.

"H-hey," they said "what a nice pair of young ladies," said Stan and smiled at them "well then shall we get your stuff up in the apartment?" he said and walked towards the trailer and took a big and heavy box.

"M-Mr. Stan b-be careful" said Hinata as he lifted the box "Don't worry little lady," said Stan "I got it" but then gave his back after.

"M-Mr. Stan!" Said Hinata and ran over to him, but when she wanted to help him up then she hesitated "is everything okay there little missy?" Asked Stan and tried to stand up.

"_Hmm, Hinata has still not recovered_" thought Kirei with a worried facial expression "a-are y-y-you a-alright?" Asked Hinata and took a step away from Stan "Ah don't be worried about me," said Stan as if nothing had happened "It's just the old back that complains," he said and gave her a warm smile.

"But I have to wonder what's in the box?" he said and looked at it "clothes and shoes" said Hanabi.

"Oh, that makes sense," said Stan and had to take it again "wait" said Kirei "I think it's best we take it".

And then went Hanabi, Hinata and Kirei over and took the box "okay, well then here are the keys," said Stan and gave them the keys "thank you see you up there" she said, so they went with the box.

[Two hours later]

"That was the last one" said Stan "is your back alright Mr. Stan?" asked Hinata "I'll live and you don't need to call me Mr just call me Stan" he said and gave her one of his warm smile but it only made Hinata a bit nervous.

"Well Stan if we need you then we will call you, have a good evening" said Kirei and pushed Stan out of the door "okay" said Stan "If you need to get me just use the intercom" he said and pointed to the intercom by the door.

" Will do Stan, goodnight" said Kirei with a smile "goodnight ma'am, goodnight ladies" he said and walked away.

"What a nice man," said Hinata as the door was closed, "Yes" said Kirei "but now the two of you need to go to bed you have school in the morning," she said.

"Ok mom" said Hinata "see you tomorrow" and so she went to change to her pajamas "goodnight mom" said Hanabi and did the same "_I just hope we can start a new life here_," thought Kirei.

[The next day, six in the morning]

"_Hinata, Hinata wake up_" Hinata heard someone say, but she could not figure out who it was "Hinata if you don't wake up within five minutes I'll bring in the bucket" said the voice, and then she knew immediately who it was.

"I'm coming mom!" Shouted Hinata and got out of the bed and was about to fall over her nightdress.

After Hinata had come into the kitchen she heard a splash from Hanabi's room "_it seems that Hanabi did not wake up when Mom said she should_" thought Hinata and saw a wet Hanabi get into the kitchen.

When Hanabi saw Hinata she spit a little bit of water out of her mouth "next time I wake up immediately," she said, and sat down at the table.

After Hanabi had sat down Hinata began to giggled a bit "what are you laughing about?" asked Hanabi "I remember the first time it happened to me," she said and sat down.

"Good morning girls," said Kirei and looked as if she didn't just tossed a bucket full of water in the head of her youngest daughter "have you two sleep well?" She asked and started making pancakes.

"Yes, but then I got a bucket of water in the face" said Hanabi a bit angrily "you should be happy that I didn't do the same to you as I did to Hinata" said Kirei and gave them each a plate of pancakes.

"How was your first Hinata?" asked Hanabi "there were ice cubes in it" Hinata said.

After they had eaten and got dressed Kirei drove them off to school "Hinata remember now I cannot come and get you after school then come straight home," said Kirei "unless you got some new friends who would like you to visit them if it happens, then I want you to call me do you understand? "She asked and Hinata nodded.

[In another part of the city]

"I'm going now mom!" Shouted a girl with long blonde hair, which is in a high ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face her hair reached down to her waist she has a purple blouse and tight white jeans on.

"Okay Ino, oh and Ino before you go then you should know that those flowers you have taken care off looks wonderful!" said Ino's mother.

"What do you do to make them so beautiful?" She asked "I don't know," said Ino "but I must go now," she said and went out to her bike.

"_But I wonder what caused the flowers to grow so fast?_" Thought Ino while she drove towards the Golden Lotus clinic where her best friend Sakura is living with her grandmother.

"Hey, Ino!" There was one who shouted and got Ino out of her thoughts and stepped on the brakes "Hey Sakura" Ino said with a smile and put the bike to the side.

Sakura has bright pink hair that went down her back, big green eyes and fair skin she has a red skirt with a white ring pattern and a red shirt with the same pattern on.

"How was your morning?" Asked Sakura and then they started to walk off to school "it was okay" said Ino "and the flowers I grow in our shop is selling like hot cakes and what about yours?".

"It was okay but I think we should have checked our thermostat?" Said Sakura and looked up in the air "why?" Asked Ino and looked at Sakura.

"It said there was 40 degrees in my room," said Sakura and Ino was very much astonished "40 degrees, it cannot be true you must have a new one" said Ino.

[Elsewhere in the city]

"I'll see you mom" said a girl but then a little boy about the five years old with a teddy bear in his hand came out to her "you must have a good day Temari" he said.

"Thank you Gaara" said Temari and gave him a little hug.

Temari has green eyes and blond hair, clustered into four ponytails and a pair of jeans that are easy to run in, and a running shirt.

Gaara has light skin and short, spiky, reddish-brown hair, he has green eyes, No major pupils, or eyebrows, he has Tanuki-like black eye rings and is still in pajamas.

"Temari remember you need to babysit your brothers tonight," said a woman with sandy-blonde hair that frame her friendly looking face in a shoulder-length bob, pale skin and violet eyes.

"Yes mom I'll remember it," said Temari and then a boy with makeup in the face came out to them "but mom I will be staying over at Matt" he said.

"Can we then go out and fly with kites, Temari?" Asked Gaara and held his teddy bear tighter "of course Gaara" she said, messing with his hair.

"Temari, you are a good sister," said their mother and smiled, "Thank you mom and Gaara" said Temari "as soon as I get home we go out and fly with kites" and when she said it smiled Gaara.

[Back with Sakura and Ino]

Ino and Sakura were close to Konoha middle school and talked about gossip and what they had done over the weekend.

"Hey Sakura" said Ino " what Ino?" Asked Sakura and looked at her friend "did you hear that starts a new student today?" She asked.

"Oh yeah," said Sakura "it is today, I hope a little it's a hot guy," she said with a smile, "Yes, for then there is less competition for Sasuke" said Ino.

When they had come to the school gate stood an old man and greeted all the students "good morning girls" he said and smiled at them.

"Good morning principal Sarutobi" said Ino and Sakura simultaneously "what are you doing out here principal Sarutobi?" Asked Sakura.

"I'm waiting for the new student" said Sarutobi with a friendly smile "but you two better get to class now I know that Asuma wants his students there on time" he said "okay principal Sarutobi" said Ino and then went Ino and Sakura of.

"Hej, Ino" said Sakura "what do you say we plan a surprise birthday party for principal Sarutobi?" and then Ino smiled "good idea" said Ino "he is always so nice to us, now I think we should do something sweet for him!" She said with enthusiasm.

"But when he's birthday and how old is he?" Asked Ino "I do not know," said Sakura and then she got an idea "how about we ask Asuma-sensei".

Ino and Sakura continued the planning of the party towards their class "well we better keep it a secret," said Sakura and went into the class and got a bucket of water in the head.

"HA HA HA got you Sasuke" said two boys, one was a blond boy with orange vest, orange t-shirt, black jeans and orange sneakers.

The other boy had messy brown hair he had dark gray pants and a gray, hooded fur-lined coat he also had red fang marks on his cheeks.

"NARUTO! KIBA!" Shouted Sakura and it looked as if there was fire coming out of her mouth "YOU TWO ARE DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU".

"Help" said Naruto "it's Sakura" said Kiba and Sakura then began to chase them around the classroom "are they now at it again?" there was one who asked behind Ino.

Ino turned around and saw a girl with brown hair that are in a Chinese-style buns on each side of her head she has a pink sleeveless shirt and loose jeans.

"Oh Tenten I did not see you" said Ino "what have those two idiots now done?" Asked Tenten.

"They put a bucket of water over the door," said Ino and hung her head, "was it a plan so they could get back at Sasuke?" Asked Tenten and Ino nodded.

As Naruto and Kiba would run past Tenten she took a broom and tripped them "hey Who was that?" Asked Naruto.

"Now I have the two of you," said Sakura angrily behind them "Sakura wait, can't we talk about it" said Naruto and Kiba both at once "no" and when she said it they became afraid.

[At the school gate]

"What a lovely day," said principal Sarutobi and took a sip of his pipe "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" there was a cry from the school as principal Sarutobi lost his pipe in shock.

"What in the world is going on in there?" He asked and did not notice there was a girl who picked up his pipe.

"E-excuse me, s-sir" she said "y-you l-l-lost your p-pipe" and then turned principal Sarutobi around and saw it was Hinata.

"Thank you" he said, and would take his pipe back but could not since Hinata pulled it away from him "is there something wrong?" He asked, " i-i-it's d-dangerously to s-smoke," said Hinata and looked away.

When she said it, he started to laugh a bit "you're right in that," he said with a warm smile "and I should stop whit it but I don't think I've seen you here before, are you the new student I have been waiting for ? "He asked and Hinata nodded nervously.

"Shall we go into my office or we can talk out here in the sunshine?" He asked Hinata.

"In your office please" said Hinata and it looked as if principal Sarutobis was a little sad " _dammit, now I'm doing paperwork all day_" he thought, "oh yes my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, I'm the principal here and what is your name? "He asked with another smile.

"Hinata Hyuga" she said "_hmmm Hyuga where have I heard that before_" thought Hiruzen with a hand on his chin "is there something wrong?" She asked when she saw he was thinking hard.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong," he said and began walking "well then shall we get going" and then Hinata followed after him.

They walked for about five minutes and on the way saw Hinata two boys being beaten by a girl with pink hair "um, d-do y-you know w-what happens i-i-in that c-class over there?" She asked when they had passed the classroom.

"Which one?" He asked "no. 751" Hinata said "it's probably just Naruto and Kiba that have made Sakura angry again," said Hiruzen with a worried smile "it happens about five times a day".

"Ahh here we are" he said and opened the door for her.

"Can I help you?" Asked a woman who was sitting behind a desk "I'm here to talk with principal Sarutobi" said Hinata.

"Are you the new student?" She asked Hinata nodded "hmm it is strange that you did not meet him at the gate".

"But he's right here," said Hinata, pointing next to herself "dear, there is nobody there," said the secretary and Hinata saw Hiruzen run down the hallway "uh why is he running away?" Asked Hinata and then the secretary got up to her and saw Hiruzen run around the corner.

"Not again," said the secretary "wait here until I get back" and then she ran after him, Hinata chose to sit down and wait.

Hinata sat and waited for five minutes and then came the Secretary back with Hiruzen tied up in a rope.

"He has time to see you now," she said with a smile and then went Hinata into his office.

When Hinata had come into his office she saw he was tied to his chair "Well," he said with a smile and Hinata was wondering why he needed to be tied to his chair "do you have some papers for me, Hinata".

"Oh yes," she said and took some papers out of her bag and gave them to him "hmm it looks fine" he said after he had seen them through "from what I can see so should your class be swimming now".

"B-but I d-d-don't have a-a s-s-swims-suits with m-me," said Hinata and blushed "don't worry" said Hiruzen "this school may not use uniforms but we give the students a swimsuits that they must use," he said and pressed a button "Kurenai , you will be so kind to come to my office".

"And while we wait then you can tell me a little about yourself" he said and pointed to a chair and hinted her to sit down.

They sat for five minutes where Hinata told a little about herself and began to feel safe with him "_he's really a nice old man_," she thought, and then was the door behind them opened and in came a woman with red eyes, black shoulder length hair and a doctor's coat.

"You called Hiruzen" she said "oh yes Kurenai" he said when he saw her "this is Hinata she shall having swimming in 20 minutes will you help her find a swimsuit?".

"Of course," she said with a loving smile "follow right this way Hinata" and Hinata followed Kurenai but when she was at the door she stopped and turned to Hiruzen "thank you" she said and bowed.

And then went Kurenai and Hinata their way "what a cute girl" thought Hiruzen and took a puff of his pipe.

[10 minutes later]

"No that will not fit you either," said Kurenai and threw a bathing suit to the side and behind her you could see Hinata with nothing else on her than a towel.

"Ah, here we go this should fit" said Kurenai and threw a swimsuit to Hinata "Come on, try it, we must be absolutely sure you can fit it".

"O-okay" said Hinata and started taking the swimsuit on "w-why i-is it you have s-s-swimsuits t-that you n-need to u-use?" Asked Hinata as she had got it on.

"Well it's to prevent some of the students being bullied," said Kurenai "you see, ten years ago there were some girls who competed as to who could get the most boys with their bodies and the girls there were not in the competition was bullied so principal Sarutobi fixed it so that we have standard school swimsuits for girls and bathing shorts for the boys".

"But enough about that," she said and found Hinata's clothes and gave her a towel "you'd better get cloth on and get going you have ten minutes".

[15 minutes later]

"Are you ready my youthful students," said a man with a green spandex, a bowl haircut and a smile that could blind a person.

"What do you think Gai-sensei is planning for today?" Asked Ino to Sakura who was standing next to her "I don't know," said Sakura "but I hope that we don't have to swim 500 tracks again".

"And today you must show your youthfulness by swimming 750 tracks" Guy said with a smile "noooooo" all the students said and some of them fell down on their knees.

"But before you start you need to say good day to your new class classmate" he said, pointing over to the door to the girls' locker room.

"Come on in and show us your youthful youth" said Guy and somehow he stood on a beach with sunset and waves behind him.

When Guy had said it came Hinata carefully into with a towel around herself "h-hi" said Hinata and waved nervously "this my youthful students are Hinata Hyuga she will be in your class from today!" Guy said and patted Hinata on her back so she came to lose the towel.

When the towel hit the floor there were different reactions from the students all the boys thought "_holy mama, what a babe_" while there were different reactions between the girls some thought "_she's nothing special_" while others thought "_she better keep away from Sasuke_" but there were a few who thought "_I wonder what I need to do to get a figure like her_".

The rest of Hinata's school day went with some dirty looks from some girls but Hinata was glad to have met some nice girls who she thinks she can be friends with.

Right now it was lunchtime and hinata was about to take a sandwich but then came Sakura behind her "I would not take that if I were you," she said, and Hinata took her hand away again.

"W-what s-s-should I-I-I -t-take?" Asked Hinata and looked at the pink haired girl "Well are you vegetarian" she asked and Hinata nodded no "then you should probably consider becoming it" she said, and Hinata looked wondering at her.

"Because the only thing that is safe to eat is the vegetables," said Sakura and took a salad "but if you are brave then you can take the mystery meat" said a voice behind them "oh, T-temari i-it i-is y-you" said Hinata and smiled "are you insane Temari there is no one who has eaten the mystery meat in 60 years, "said Sakura.

When Hinata heard it, she took three steps away from the mystery meat "i-is i-it s-s-so bad?" Asked Hinata worried "no" said Temari and Hinata breathed relieved "it's worse than that," said Sakura.

After they had gotten some salad sat the girls down at a table and began to eat "Well Hinata what do you think about our school?" Asked Ino as she sat with them "I'm not quite sure," said Hinata.

"Come on Ino" said Sakura "It's her first day give her a few days before you ask her" and the other girls nodded "hey" said Temari " are there someone who have seen Tenten?".

"Guy-sensei called the swim team for additional training" said Ino and was a little unsure of her steak.

Hinata looked at them and smiled.

[Later that day]

"See you tomorrow" said Temari and began to run "see you later" said the other, and then stood Hinata alone with a big smile "_I've got friends_" she thought and began to walk home.

When Hinata had come into the city came a black car drivers up to her "are you Hinata Hyuga?" Asked the man behind the wheel and got out.

"Y-yes," she said nervously and walked slowly backward "I work for your father," the man said "he has ask me to bring you home to him," and then he tried to grab her but she began to run away "Dammit" he said and ran after her.

Hinata ran around a corner and ran into a man who resembled the other one and then she ran another way.

After she had run a little she saw an alley and ran inside but then she saw it was a dead end "_oh no_" she thought, and was about to panic.

"Now we have you," said a voice behind her and she turned around and saw it was the men from before "now you come with us," said the first and grabbed her arm "NOOOOOO!" She Cries and struck her palm in his stomach.

But none of them discovered that her hand glowed blue "agh" said the man, holding on to his stomach "you will regret that" the man said and slapped her "Take it easy now," said one of his companions "Hiashi said he wanted her in one piece".

"Yes, but not unscathed" said the first with an evil smile "hey, how about we have some fun on the way back?" One of them asked "AAAAHHHHH!" Said one of their buddies that was behind them.

They all turned around and saw a boy with blond hair, orange vest, orange t-shirt, black jeans and orange sneakers.

Under one of his feet lay their partner "that you gonna regret brat" said the man who had slapped Hinata "hey, my name is Naruto!" Said Naruto "and you fools better stay away from her".

When Naruto had said that the men started laughing "and what will you do?" Said the leader "we are three while you are one" and then they continued to laugh "I'm not alone, Kurama attack!" He said and a red fur ball flew at the leader who stood in the middle.

"Bring it" said Naruto and charged the men.

**That was that, it was just an idea I've had since I discovered fanfiction and now I got it out and you are welcome to guess which element the girls will get P.S I would like to have lots of reviews.**


End file.
